Scene 130
Cold open When Clare ejects from the Yoma cocoon, Miria releases Yoma Power beyond her limit, unleashing her quickest Phantom attack yet on the cocoon. But her target proves even quicker. Jump Square, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, p. 409 Priscilla lands amid the startled Awakened spectators in the hills.Jump Square, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, pp. 410–411 'Binary entity' Chronos notes the odd behavior of Priscilla, ignoring the easy targets among the Claymore warriors and the humans in the city.Jump Square, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, p. 412 Chronos warns Lars to evade. Tentacles explode from Priscilla's position, hitting some of the spectators, who awaken into a myriad of forms.Jump Square, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, pp. 413–419 One female Awakened shrivels up as life force is drained from her body.Jump Square, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, pp. 419–420 Chronos now realizes that the "attack" on the Awakeneds is unintended. A new binary "entity," made up of the Destroyer and Priscilla, are resuming their combat fought elsewhere. But now the spectators are caught up in the maelstrom and becoming collateral damage.Jump Square, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, p. 421 Ghosts 'Deneve's analysis' From a cliff, Galatea and the Ghosts watch the chaos in the hills. Deneve repeats Chronos' observation about two entities struggling for dominance—a creature surpassing a Creature of the Abyss and a mindless thing that absorbs all life force it contacts. But regardless who wins, "Hell will arrive..."Jump Square, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, pp. 422–423 Deneve further notes that if Priscilla merges with Cassandra, the combat will end instantly in favor of Priscilla.Jump Square, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, pp. 422–423 Clare shows up dressed in her old Claymore uniform.Jump Square, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, p. 424 'Clare's story' Clare recounts her childhood experiences with Teresa and how Priscilla lead the Purge team, beheading Teresa and then awakening.Jump Square, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, pp. 425–429 But Miria gives back Clare's sword, found on the cocoon site. She disagrees that Clare must fight Priscilla alone. Clare and her comrades must fight the enemy together, as always.Jump Square, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, pp. 429–431 Uma unintentionally repeats Tabitha's words of wisdom as if her own. The seven Ghosts touch swords and vow to survive the final engagement.Jump Square, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, p. 432–435 Additonal notes In the last panels, the seven Ghosts are dated with the 期 (period) unnumbered. Clare is dated 組織の戦士150期 (Warrior 150 of the Organization period).Jump Square, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, p. 437 All seven warriors mentioned in Scene 130 are of the Current Generation.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," pp. 730–731 Scanlations and forum posters interpret 期 as "generation," despite "generation" being traditionally 世代 or 代. References Tankōbon ''Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US